Persuasion
by Zinner
Summary: Crappy title, equally crappy summary. One-Shot, Yuri, Lemon-y, YoruSoi. I'm not sure why I put humour in the genre section, because it isn't funny. Reviews would be appreciated! My second story to date. Enjoy!


**Second Story! yay! I think all I can do are one-shots, which is disappointing... but whatever. better than nothing. I have to apologize to anyone who I said that I'd come up with a new one soon, becuase that was a lie. It's been almost a month, which is much too long a wait. I'm sorry! I'm just a slow, slow writer. 'twas hard enough to get inspiration, let alone the time to type it out! **

**So this is another one-shot. It's shorter and I think it has a lighter mood. Anyways. Enough drabble! Enjoy! **

* * *

Yoruichi rested her head on Soifon's shoulder and closed her eyes, content with the fact that Soi did not protest. Soifon was attending a Vice-Captain battle; the 3rd seat of a division was challenging the Vice-Captain to a fight for his position. As a captain of the Gotei 13, Soifon was obliged to bear witness to the contest. It was quite boring, with most attacks being dodged and very few actual hits on either opponent. Even Soifon, for all her diligence, had a hard time keeping her heavy eyelids up. At this particular moment, though, she was thankful for the distraction, however dull it may have been. It let her concentrate on the grunting, sweating subordinates rather than on the beauty resting innocently on her shoulder.

As soon as Soifon felt Yoruichi's head fall on her shoulder, she immediately regretted her decision to bring along the ex-captain and her former mentor. Yoruichi had begged her to let her come and Soifon was powerless to deny her. So here she was, forced to deal with the consequences of her weakness. She swore internally, but showed no emotion on her face.

"Why d'you look so bored, hm?" Yoruichi, who Soi thought was asleep by now, craned her neck to look into her ex-bodyguard's grey steel eyes. Soifon was caught a little off guard (which was rare) by her comment.

"This fight is a little disappointing. I have better things to do with my time rather than watch these amateurs." Soifon did not grant Yoruichi with eye contact. She had learned that every time she gazed upon the golden orbs of her master, she would gape mindlessly. It made her feel rather silly, so she avoided it at all costs.

"Oh, c'mon, Soifon. Not all of us can be as skilled as you, you know." Yoruichi smiled and play punched Soi in the gut. Soifon saw the attack coming a mile away and simply wrapped a hand around the fist, stopping it in its tracks. After a few moments, Soi blushed at the contact and quickly let go of Yoruichi's hand.

"See? Skills." Soifon blew off her attempt at flattery. "Don't try and flatter me. I can't take any time off, and you know that. Being captain of the second division and the Onmitsukido is time-consuming and taxing… you of all people should know that."

Yoruichi pouted in defeat. Soifon was always so dedicated when it came to her work; it ticked Yoruichi off a little bit when she tried to get her attention and was defeated by a meaningless _job_.

The fight went on for quite a while; so long that Soi could not remember clearly how it started. Once she got up it felt good to stretch her limbs, which had been in a cramped position for much too long, especially since halfway through Yoruichi fell asleep on her lap and kept her uncomfortable for the remainder of the battle. It didn't help Soi's self-consciousness when a few of the spectators began to turn around and quietly murmur amongst themselves in hushed voices while flitting their eyes furtively back towards where Soifon and Yoruichi sat. When it was over Yoruichi conveniently woke up and yawned a very cat-like yawn, scratching the back of her neck while doing so. Soifon found the behaviour rather cute, not that she'd ever tell anyone that, though.

"Gosh, that was really boring, huh? Who won in the end?"

Soifon wasn't sure herself, because she had been paying too much attention to the gossipers. She looked towards the center of the ring and saw the vice-captain smiling proudly, surrounded by a few of his friends.

" The vice captain won. It can't have been very decisive, though, since it took no less than three hours…" Soifon was really tired and just wanted to go home and sleep after that excruciating experience.

"You sound a little grumpy, Soi. Why don't we walk to your place and talk about it huh?" she stuck out her lower lip mocked Soi, which only pissed her off. "Really? That's your strategy now? Flattery failed so now you go for mockery? You really are quite gifted in the art of persuasion, you know." The biting sarcasm in Soi's voice was hard to miss.

All Yoruichi did was grin, grab Soi's hand, and drag her off towards her barracks.

After a while of dragging and complaining, Yoruichi decided that she had crushed Soi's opposition enough to free her grasp on her wrists. Soi rubbed her wrists in an effort to ease the soreness that had set in, simultaneously shooting Yoruichi quite the dirty look. Yoruichi grinned back and continued to skip towards Soi's quarters.

Yoruichi didn't wait for Soi to open the doors to her room, simply running ahead and flinging the shoji open. She ran in and jumped on the bed, trying in vain to make herself comfortable on the bed that seriously lacked any type of fluffy comforter, the kind that Yoruichi loved. Soi walked in, still in a sour mood and was greeted by a dissatisfied Yoruichi searching through her closet.

"What are you looking for?"

" Some comforters. You call that thing a bed? It feels like sitting on a rock… where the hell do you keep all of your comfortable things? Why is everything so stiff in here? WHERE ARE THE PILLOWS?"

"Like I'd tell you. You'd turn my bed into a mountain of cotton."

"Exactly!" Yoruichi turned around momentarily to flash a catty grin in Soi's direction to illustrate her point.

Soifon rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed; it wasn't _that_ uncomfortable, was it?

"What are you talking about? This bed is perfectly comfortable! I've slept in it for years and have never been _un_comfortable!" Soifon was rather tired and lay back on the bed, resting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes.

Yoruichi had succeeded in finding the comforters and pillows; she knew they had to be around there somewhere. Persistence had paid off! Yoruichi peered around the door of the closet that she had swung open, and to her joy saw that Soi had reclined on the bed and closed her eyes. Such a vulnerable position…

"That's because you've never known real comfort, Soi. Now I'm here to show you what a nice bed feels like!"

Yoruichi jumped with feline agility and pounced atop a semi-unconscious Soifon, whose subsequent screams were happily muffled by the deviously laughing, pillow-wielding cocoa-skinned woman.

"Stop struggling, Soi! You know you like it!" Yoruichi was thoroughly enjoying this, while Soifon was rapidly become homicidal. She tried desperately to scratch the psycho atop her but those damn fluffy comforters protected her! _I knew I should have destroyed those damn cottony things when I first got here…_

Yoruichi was busy smothering a foaming Soifon when she heard a very timid knock at the door. She pouted; she was enjoying this and it had only just begun…

Soifon felt Yoruichi's weight lift off of her body and immediately shot up to find out why. Yoruichi was walking over to the door.

"What are you doing?!" Soifon yelled in a whisper. What if one of her subordinates waked by and saw her in bed like this? What would they think? But it was too late. Yoruichi had already slid the shoji open… someone was standing there!

The person was a lowly member of her division. He was probably sent to deliver a message of some sort for the captain. He was dressed in all black, and only his eyes were visible through the uniform he (or she) wore. But in a split second, she and the black-clad subordinate made eye contact, both with wide eyes.

_Shit._

She quickly dove underneath the covers, swearing internally at Yoruichi for being so careless. God, how had she looked? Her hair was a mess and her uniform had been pulled at, so much so that it almost looked like she was wearing nothing at all. He saw her from the shoulders up, and at the moment her shoulders were bare.

_Oh, goddamnit._

Yoruichi watched as the boy in front of her stared wide-eyed within the room until she felt it necessary to clear her throat.

"Ahem" Yoruichi leaned against the frame of the door in her impatience.

"… Oh! Shihouin-sama! I... I did not expect to see you here!" he was shaking his head and had quite a startled look on his face.

"Well, I'm here. What do you need? I was kind of busy…" Yoruichi was oblivious to how suggestive she was being. Soifon, meanwhile, was silently cursing beneath the downy comforter. The messenger was dumbfounded and quite honestly a little turned on. He noticed that Yoruichi's clothing was also muddled, her hair was sticking out in odd places, she was out of breath and her face had the slightest tinge of pink to it. He swallowed thickly to clear his thoughts. What had he come here for again?

"Hello? What do you need?" Yoruichi was getting a bit annoyed now. What was this guy's problem?

"Uh… uh… oh! Yes. I was sent here to deliver a message! A message for Soifon-Taicho!" he grinned triumphantly at remembering his purpose.

"… And what is that message?"

"Oh. Well, usually we are supposed to deliver it directly to the captain…" he trailed off.

"Well, Soi's a little… preoccupied right now and she can't come to the door. Why don't you just tell me and I can relay the message to her, hm?" Yoruichi ended the sentence with a question, but she meant it to be command. The subordinate understood and quickly repeated the message for Yoruichi.

" Soifon-Taicho is to report to a scheduled captain's meeting at squad one's barracks tomorrow morning at 6:15 in the morning, sharp."

"Fine. Got it. I'll be sure to let her know. See you."

Before the boy could reply, Yoruichi had slid the shoji shut in his face. He spun around on his heels and ran off towards the mess hall of squad two. Man, did _he_ have a story to tell!

The moment Soifon heard the shoji slide shut she threw the covers off of her and glared at Yoruichi. "What the hell was that? Why didn't you let me get it? It was undoubtedly for me anyway!"

Yoruichi shrugged. " I don't know. You were underneath me so I'd have to get up anyways." Soifon turned pink. "You didn't hear it so I just thought I'd get it for you. At least this way you didn't have to get up, right? Really, you should be thanking me, Soi. Why does it matter anyway?"

"Because! … Uh… because… well, what do you think he thought? What does it _look_ like is going on here? Subordinates are _always_ looking to spread rumours about captains, especially… ehm… _romantic_ ones…" Soifon trailed off and began to blush a little at the end of the sentence.

"… And what's so bad about that?" Yoruichi was standing very close to Soifon, who a moment before was adamant. Now she was stuttering and bashful, looking at the ground rather than the other person in the room.

"I… I don't know…" Soifon was still trying to think of a response when she felt something warm, moist and very soft press against her lips. Soifon felt her eyelids close and her body melt into Yoruichi's. It all happened very quickly. Yoruichi's hot hands wrapped around Soi's waist while she pushed deeper into the kiss, letting her tongue skim over Soi's lower lip. Yoruichi gently but firmly pressed Soifon up against the wall, letting her searing mouth explore Soi's own. Her hands gripped Soi's clothing tightly and desperately jerked it off. Soifon did the same with Yoruichi's. Soon eager hands were fervently exploring each other's bodies while gasps and moans filled the room.

Yoruichi quickly had had enough foreplay. She gripped Soifon's bare hips and shoved her onto the bed, into the downy pillows and comforters that still littered it. She then straddled Soifon and, grunting with effort, grinded her hips against her. Soifon groaned in pleasure and reciprocated the movement, establishing a rhythm. The two women's limbs entangled while their breaths quickened. Blood and pure pleasure pulsed through their bodies as each touch set the other on fire. Both vocabularies were downsized to the other's name, the only exception being various moans. Soon both were barely able to contain themselves as the ecstasy overwhelmed them and they climaxed in a hot haze of sweat, saliva and juice.

Soifon was panting beneath Yoruichi, barely able to comprehend what had just happened, when her breath caught in her throat as she felt Yoruichi's fingers penetrate her. Yoruichi smiled as Soifon moaned her name out to the ceiling, enjoying the feeling of Soifon's shuddering body underneath her.

The two continued in much the same way for the rest of the night, occasionally resting in between bouts.

Soifon made a small noise as she woke, though she did not open her eyes. She could tell through her eyelids though that it was still dark out, which meant it must still be early. The longer she was awake, the more she became aware of her surroundings, even without opening her eyes. She felt an abundance of warm, fluffy blankets and pillows surrounding her, which was unusual. She also felt a heavy pressure on her body, like something was weighing down on her. Finally, she noted that she could hear a steady breathing that was different than her own.

Soifon decided she better open her eyes. The moment she did, the fresh memory of the previous night rushed back to her and brought a smile to her face. Yoruichi was sleeping with her arms wrapped around Soi's neck, her head resting on her chest. Their legs were tangled together and Soifon's arms encircled Yoruichi's waist, resting on her back. Soi leaned her head forward and lightly but affectionately kissed the top of Yoruichi's sleeping head. Yoruichi made a small noise in her sleep and tightened her grip around Soi's neck. Soifon was feeling a bit eager, even though it was the morning, so she began to tickle Yoruichi's sides in order to wake her.

"Mmm…mmwhaat?" Yoruichi's speech was hindered by her exhaustion. She slowly blinked her eyes open, and then let a sleepy smile grace her face as she remembered what had happened.

"Hey" Yoruichi kissed Soifon's collarbone, which was the closest thing to her lips at the moment. Soifon smiled and looked out the window with content. It was early, but she could see traces of the sun's arrival on the horizon. It would rise soon. They had spent all night going at it… they probably fell asleep not more than 2 hours ago, though her usual strict schedule made her wake up automatically at around this time.

She shook the dull thoughts from her head and kissed Yoruichi fervently on the lips, her hands winding down in between Yoruichi's legs. Yoruichi moaned out Soi's name at her touch and bit her lower lip.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door. What would someone need at this hour? Both Soifon and Yoruichi were unable to get the door at the moment, and it would take a while to throw something on, so instead Soi stopped what she was doing and yelled out.

"What is it?" Her voice came out hoarse and rough, leading her into a small fit of coughs. She had forgotten how sore it was from all the screaming she did.

The shoji began to open slowly, but when Soi detected the movement, she immediately shouted "No! Stay outside! Just talk through the door." The shoji quickly slid shut and she heard an apology uttered through the screen.

"Now, what do you want?" Soifon was a little unnerved after that close call, but her mood lightened as Yoruichi's lips moved up and down her neck. She smiled and kissed back, quietly though, so as not to alert the messenger of Yoruichi's presence.

"Soifon-Taicho," she was out of breath and had most likely run from wherever she came from straight to Soifon's barracks; " There is a captain's meeting going on right now! You were told about it last night and are needed. It started at 6:15 and it is already 6:25!"

Soifon broke the kiss once the first sentence was uttered. The vague memory of the incident from last night came back to her and she swore out loud for forgetting about such an important thing. Whoever scheduled these meeting sure had bad timing…

Soifon pushed Yoruichi's lips away and yelled to the messenger, " I remember! Please go tell them that I will be there in less than 10 minu– aahh!" Soifon moaned in the middle of her sentence. Yoruichi had apparently decided that now was a good time to bite her breast, which was already raw from the previous night. She swore quietly at Yoruichi who only smiled and continued her nibbles on Soi's neck.

"Um… Soifon-Taicho? Are you alright?" the girl sounded less worried and more suspicious.

"Oh, uh, yes. Sorry. I… I… stubbed my toe. Anyways, tell them I will be there in less than 10 minutes and that I apologize! Go now!" Soifon wanted to get rid of her so she could scold Yoruichi for her little stunt.

"… Hai." The girl still sounded suspicious, but nevertheless she ran off towards the first division quickly to relay the message.

"Yoruichi! What was that? Now she thinks I'm an idiot of a covert ops leader that stubs their toe!" Soifon pushed Yoruichi off her.

"Oh, I don't think she thinks that. I don't think she's that stupid." Yoruichi was smiling.

Soifon stood up in a huff, " whatever. Now I've forgotten about the captain's meeting and…" she had also forgotten that she had no clothes on and her face was now stained a bright red. She reached towards the bed to grab a blanket but Yoruichi reached out and grabbed her arm, dragging her in. She fell on top of Yoruichi who was not in the mood to go to any captain's meeting whatsoever. She kissed Soi's neck and hooked her right leg around her waist.

"A quickie, _please_?" Yoruichi muttered through lips that brushed sensuously against the tender skin of Soi's ears, which were now red for a different reason.

"N… No. C'mon, Yoruichi. I… I have to go…" She was having a hard time sounding determined, as her voice kept on rising at odd intervals.

"I can hear the quiver in your voice, you know…" She bit down again on Soi's nipple, which sent her into a spasm of pleasure. She whimpered and Yoruichi smiled, pushing her fingers inside of Soi.

"_Ah_!" As Soi felt the bliss course through her, she knew that she was lost to the world. She bucked her hips forward in anticipation and closed her eyes in delight as Yoruichi happily pounded into her.

Soon Soifon hit her orgasm as she, for the thousandth time in the past 12 hours, screamed Yoruichi's name to the sky. She panted as she collected herself, collapsing in the mounds of cotton that surrounded her.

Yoruichi smirked for a moment, and then stood up.

"Where're you going?" Soi's voice sounded raspy but very happy.

Instead of a response, Soi felt something land atop her. She opened her eyes in confusion and picked up the offending item. It was her Onmitsukido Uniform that had been ripped off the previous night. "Mm, thank you…" she replied. She got up and didn't bother going into a separate room to dress. When she was done, she turned around and was stopped by what she saw. Yoruichi was waiting by the door, fully clothed.

"What are you doing?" Soifon wasn't sure what she was aiming for.

"I'm going with you, of course. C'mon. Let's move." Yoruichi stood up straight and began to open the door, but was stopped by Soi's hand on her shoulder.

"You can't come with me! It's a captain's meeting; captains only."

"Oh, Soi. Loosen up, will ya? Do I need to have my fingers inside you to have you relax?" She smiled evilly at the last comment, knowing it would get on Soi's nerves.

With a pink face she said, " Fine! Fine! You win! Just hurry up already! What time is it, anyways?" She pushed past Yoruichi to slide the shoji open and walked out into the hall, which already had a few subordinates walking through it.

"It's 6:36." She leaned forward and whispered in Soi's ear, " looks like that quickie took a little longer than expected, hmm?" she then bit Soi's ear playfully.

"Y-Yoruichi! We're in public now… tone it down a bit, will you?" She tried in vain to keep her face from turning red.

"Oh, fine…" she walked beside Soi, waiting impatiently for them to get outside.

She glanced at Soi walking beside her, and thanked the gods that she did not have a mirror readily accessible in her room, otherwise she would have never gone out in public. Her lips were red and raw and her neck had several hickeys and love bites all over it that were hard to miss. Yoruichi was thankful that she had her Captain's Haori to wear, otherwise the scratch marks from her own fingers would show on her back through her revealing Onmitsukido uniform.

Finally they stepped outside, where there were considerably less people -- hardly any at all, in fact. Yoruichi strode closer to Soifon, who didn't notice in her rush. She was thankful Soi had decided against flash stepping, because that would make this a lot harder. Then she carefully but gracefully wrapped her hand around Soi's, still continuing her stride.

Soifon did not stop walking, but she looked over at Yoruichi questioningly.

"… Should we really be doing this in public?"

"What public? There's no one here, Soi, and who cares anyway? They'll find out at some point… might as well beat them to the punch." She leaned closer in towards Soi and kissed her softly on the lips. Soifon didn't shy away from the contact and instead kissed back. Then Yoruichi pulled away with a smile on her face and continued walking. Soi leaned her head on Yoruichi's shoulders.

"Will you be this complying when other people are around?"

Soifon lifted her head from her shoulder and looked up at Yoruichi. "… Probably not. Not yet, at least."

"That's fine. But I hope you know that I'll be all over you in public." She grinned and kissed Soifon again, this time groping her ass.

"Hey! Come on… I have a meeting to be at!" Soifon then flash stepped out of sight, but Yoruichi didn't miss the giant smile she had on her face as she followed suit.

* * *

**Yes, I know that the ending is abrupt. I actually wanted to make it a little longer but decided that it was stupid so I shortened it up and YEAH; sudden ending was my result. So sorry about that. I have a warning to give: I WILL be publishing more YoruSoi (who knows if i'll ever get over this obsession of mine...), but I cannot say when. it'll probably be a wait, though, because I'm a lazy arse. :D**

**Leave a nice little review, will you?**


End file.
